


【索香】时间对调就好了

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 索隆固定会在山治做下午点心的时候去找他，路飞终于受够了。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 21





	【索香】时间对调就好了

「喂，索隆，你不可以去厨房。」

现在是下午两点半，是山治准备开始做点心的时间，也是索隆喜欢骚扰厨子的时间。通常他喜欢先好好享受一下厨子，再神清气爽的去瞭望台锻鍊。只不过今天，正要往厨房前进的索隆被挡住了去路。

被他的船长。

「啊？为什么？」被阻挠的索隆很不满，他现在手很痒，想去抱厨子精瘦的腰。

「因为你去厨房就会跟山治打架，那是绝对不可以的。」路飞大义凛然的抱着手臂挡在索隆面前。「身为船长，我不允许船员之间不和。」

「你只是不希望点心时间被延后而已吧。」乌索普在旁边悠悠的吐槽。

这是事实，每次索隆在这个时间去找山治，都会让厨子分心，导致点心没有及时做好。

「索隆，不可以打架啦！」乔巴用小蹄子拉拉索隆的裤腿，担忧的抬头看着他。

「唷嚯嚯嚯嚯，乔巴先生，索隆先生不是去跟山治先生打架的唷嚯嚯～啊好严厉！」布鲁克的话还没说完，脑袋就被娜美施以美脚一踢。

「 **索隆就是去跟山治君打架的，乔巴！** 」娜美大声压过布鲁克的话。

「呵呵，确实是『打架』喔！」罗宾轻笑。

「是男子汉间SUPER的战斗！」弗兰奇摆出招牌姿势。

「不过今天好热，我想赶快喝到清凉的饮料，所以索隆你不准去找山治君。」娜美非常有气势的指着索隆。

「啧。」索隆受够了闹剧，转身爬上瞭望台。抱不到厨子，只好用哑铃解除手痒了。

在厨房里边哼歌边做点心的山治对外面的一切毫不知情。

***

在瞭望台上猛挥哑铃到一半的索隆突然想到，厨房不只一个门，他可以避开其他人从后面绕过去。乔巴可能在医疗室所以不能走那个门，那么他就从食物仓库进去好了。

打好如意算盘，索隆放下哑铃，爬下瞭望台，往船尾前进，然后不出所料的，迷路了。

***

索隆迷路的期间，山治早就把点心做好了。所有人都拿到点心后，山治开始寻找那颗不见踪影的绿藻。其他人跟他说索隆去瞭望台了，但他爬上去后却没看到人。端着盘子走来走去，山治终于放弃了。他正准备回到厨房，一回头就看见他刚刚一直在找的家伙从厨房旁边的甲板走过来。

「你在这儿啊，刚刚去哪了？」山治端着点心向索隆走去。再大的岛山治都能找到迷路的索隆，在小小的桑尼号上竟然找不到，人称迷路绿藻第一雷达的山治有点不爽。

「本来要穿过食物仓库到厨房去的，但那扇门不见了。」索隆搔搔头。

「才没有不见，是你迷路了。」翻翻白眼笑了出来，刚刚的不爽全消，山治拉着索隆回到厨房。

***

「路飞，索隆跟山治又去厨房打架了，你不去阻止他们吗？」乔巴担心的望着进入厨房的两人，询问在旁边猛塞点心的船长。

「没关系啦，让他们打吧。」路飞完全不在意。

「刚刚不是才说不允许船员间的不和吗？」乌索普一边保护自己的点心一边吐槽。「真是的，有了吃的就不管了。」

「路飞…」乔巴很着急，但眼见船长根本没有要理他的意思，乔巴只好转向除了路飞以外他见过唯一能够阻止黄绿大战的人。「娜美……」

「我才不要现在进去。」娜美立刻驳回。

「怎么办？」小驯鹿快哭了。他真的不希望伙伴自相残杀。

「船医先生，不用担心剑士先生和厨师先生，他们感情很好的。」罗宾安抚担忧的船医。

「真的吗？」小驯鹿眼中闪着希望。

「唷嚯嚯嚯嚯，非常好喔！不过为了以防万一，我去察看一下吧～」布鲁克说着，还没迈开一步就又被踢倒了。

「你给我待在这里！」航海士露出鲨鱼牙。

「没错，偷窥是不SUPER的唷！」

***

另一边，厨房里，山治把点心放到桌上，任由索隆环住他的腰把他拉近，对方立刻迫不及待的凑过去吻住他的唇。

「今天怎么那么急？」山治在索隆转战他的脖子时笑着揉揉那头绿草。

「本来刚刚就要来找你的，被臭橡胶妨碍了。」索隆迁怒一般的在山治的锁骨上留下一个咬痕。

「那你去砍他啊，咬我干嘛？」山治拉拉索隆的衣领，要他别咬太狠。

「砍他他也学不乖，我才不要浪费时间。」索隆再次贴上山治的唇，让舌头钻进去。

「你平常砍我就不算浪费时间了？」山治在吻间口齿不清的说。

「当然不算。」那是情趣，索隆的弦外之音让山治本来就通红的脸颊又深了一个色调。

索隆推着山治，让两人倒上沙发，一边继续在山治脖子上留下记号，一边开始解开他的裤子。

**砰！**

厨房门被打开了，路飞走了进来，大声喊着：「山治！我还要！」

索隆的手停都没停，伸进拉鍊开口开始揉捏，唇还贴着山治的喉咙：「拿我的，在桌上。」

「谢啦，索隆！」路飞高兴的端走索隆的点心，看都不看两人就离开了厨房。

「啊…路飞…门！」山治在索隆的攻势下有点结巴。

「噢！」一只橡胶手伸了回来，把门关上。

彷彿刚刚的一切都没发生似的，两人的节奏没有丝毫混乱。

「你把点心给路飞了，我可不会给你再做一份。」虽然这么说，山治很清楚自己等等还是会帮索隆重做一次。

「无所谓，我现在有更好吃的。」索隆露出邪笑，将一根手指探了进去。

***

「年轻真好啊～」布鲁克望着蓝天感叹。

***

抱着完事后在怀里休息的厨子，索隆对这次完全不受干扰很满意。

以后把锻鍊时间跟『点心时间』对调好了。


End file.
